


Supernatural Art

by Salihe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salihe/pseuds/Salihe
Summary: Collection of various art pieces inspired by Supernatural





	1. Dean 1

**Author's Note:**

> I bought a drawing tablet a few weeks ago and was inspired to do some new Supernatural art. Always a traditional artist in the past - mainly charcoal, pencil, and ink - there was a bit of a learning curve but I think I'm getting the hang of it. :)  
> Con-crit is always welcome!
> 
> First up is a digital painting of Dean Winchester. Completed April 2018

[Original on tumblr](https://salihe-ramie.tumblr.com/image/173229888434)


	2. Sam 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digital painting of Sam Winchester. Completed April 2018

[Original on tumblr](https://salihe-ramie.tumblr.com/image/173272657074)

 


	3. Dean 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digital painting of Dean Winchester. Completed April 2018.

[Original on tumblr](https://salihe-ramie.tumblr.com/image/173432911889)

 


	4. Sam and Dean 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digital painting of Sam and Dean done for @winchester-reload‘s #SupToberArt2018 challenge on tumblr. If you haven't checked it out yet, go do that right now! There's some great art happening!
> 
> Day 7's theme - Blue

[Original on tumblr](https://salihe-ramie.tumblr.com/image/178838561019)

 


	5. Castiel 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digital painting for SupToberArt2018. Day 8's theme was Hands.

[Originally posted on tumblr](https://salihe-ramie.tumblr.com/image/178865738089)


	6. Dean 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my LJ back in 2014 but I figured it was time to share it to some new sites. :)
> 
> Watercolor pencils on paper.

Originally posted on [Tumblr](https://salihe-ramie.tumblr.com/image/179016631364)


	7. Castiel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for #SupToberArt2018 - Day 21 - Shadow

Originally posted on [Tumblr](https://salihe-ramie.tumblr.com/image/179293146209)


End file.
